


Blood On Your Lips

by woody1424



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire Bang Chan, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woody1424/pseuds/woody1424
Summary: “I don’t think you’ll kill me, but in case you do, know that I really meant it when I said I love you.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Blood On Your Lips

Lee Felix wonders how he managed to get himself into the mess he is in at the moment. His wrists are pinned to the lockers behind him with inhuman strength as black fingernails dig into his pale skin. His shirt has been ripped away enough to where a good amount of his neck is exposed. A ghastly breath is all he feels on his skin as he awaits pain, and possibly, death. 

As his eyes are clenched shut, Felix tries to remember anything that might help him remember how he got into this life-or-death position. It’s all a white blank until he hears his own voice thunder in his ears. 

“ _ I don’t think you’ll kill me, but in case you do, know that I really meant it when I said I love you.” _

000

Today is the day. 

That’s all that seems to run through the mind of Felix. He looks in the bathroom mirror to where he is fiddling with his white button-up. No matter how many times he has tried to insert the minute buttons inside their significant holes, they only seemed to avoid it, allowing the male to struggle. 

“Do you need help, Lix?” a voice asks. 

The voice belongs to Han Jisung, his roommate and best friend on the entire planet. Felix nods slightly before the other boy walks in. Jisung looks the other boy over before beginning to button up the uniform known as the white shirt. Felix fiddles with his fingers as Jisung finishes buttoning up the shirt and fixing the attached collar.

Jisung soon begins to look around the bathroom for the final part of their school dress code, a black tie. Felix looks at the other boy with a questionable look before pointing to where his own tie hangs loosely around his neck. 

“I...I don’t know where it is?” Felix confesses as he scratches the back of his neck as an embarrassed smile crosses his face. 

“It’s right here.” another familiar voice fills the room.

Leaned against the doorframe with Felix’s tie twitteled between his fingers is Jisung’s sadistic boyfriend, Lee Minho. Jisung sighs in relief before going over to his boyfriend of two months. 

“So, is today the day, Lixie?” Minho asks as he adjusts the tie around Felix’s neck. 

The freckled boy nods as tinned pink color comes across his cheeks. Jisung and Minho awe at that as they remembered the first time that they had confessed to each other, hence them becoming a couple, before grabbing a hairbrush to tame the male’s hair. 

Felix only looked at himself in the mirror as the two of them began their work on the thin strands frazzled across the younger’s head. A small smile resides on his face as his cheeks seemed to have stained pink on his pale skin. His freckles chose that today is the day to become noticeable and out in the world today, which Felix kinda became appreciative of. He doesn't really like his school uniform as much, but he’s just as happy to be able to go to school to see the male he has been pinning over. 

“So, how are you going to swoon him over? Some roses and some big proclamation-?”

“-or some nice subtle area where  _ no one _ is watching?” Minho asks as he cuts off the extravagant idea that was overflowing from his boyfriend’s mouth. 

Felix shrugged. He can safely say that this is something that he has done plenty of time before. How he thinks that the confidence is there and that he is going to ask out the man of his dreams for it to only deflate to where he ends up a stuttering and ashamed pile on the floor. 

“You gotta have some game plan. Something that you know will work out.” Jisung urges as they now finished taming the grey-blonde locks. 

“I think I’ll just ask him after school at our lockers. I usually end up going to park with you guys anyways, and he always comes to my locker to make sure that I have everything.” Felix confirms as he grabs his school bag. 

The other two boys nod before they find themselves following Felix out of the dorm. 

000

“Aye you guys! What took you so long?” Yang Jeongin, the maknae of their small friend group, whines as the three boys take a seat at the table. 

“We had to fix up Felix today! Today is really  _ special  _ to him.” Minho smiles as he gives the boy in question a small pat on the back. 

“Wow, Lix. You look really good. If I weren’t dating Hyunjin I would-”

  
“Fuck you, Changbin. You’re  _ mine _ , got it?” Hwang Hyunjin growled as he cut off his tiny boyfriend, Seo Changbin.

The rest of the boys at the table laughed as the two continued to smart-off to each other. There were some compliments and wolf-whistling that directed at Felix as the others laughed at how much attention that he was receiving. 

It was a moment later that the one Felix has been waiting for arrived. Midnight-colored hair that went along with his shadowy outfits as his pale skin seemed to almost evaporate in the sunlight. His eyes seemed dull, but the brown color did give them a spark of life. His lips are pale and chapped, but that doesn’t take away from his slender figure. 

“So, what did I miss?” the oldest of the group asks. 

This is Christopher Bang Chan, the love of Felix’s life. The younger looks at the dark alluring figure with wide eyes as he takes the seat next to him. The dry smile that appears on those chapped lips only made the younger’s heart beat even faster. 

“We fixed Lixie up! What do you think, Channie hyung?” Jisung asks as now all eyes go to the boy. 

Chan looks him over like a predator over its prey. His eyes roam the figure of the other man as they now get lost into the features of Felix’s face. How his freckles pop out like constatiolations all over the night sky. How his eyes twinkle and shine with curiosity and...embarrassment? Perfection is the only word used to describe him. 

The light pink soon returns to the pale skin as Chan smiles at how quickly it took for him to get flustered. He now looks at how every hair seems to be in place and frames the soft face perfectly. Chan almost reaches his bony hands towards the younger’s face, but finds himself stopping and only smiling in return. 

“You look hot, yongbok.” is all that falls from the mouth of Bang Chan. 

Felix’s rose-dusted cheeks are now a full on blood red as he averts his gaze away from everyone. Thoughts race his mind a mile a minute as he attempts to accept the fact that his crush just called him  _ hot _ .And how he says his nickname. Like honey flowing from his mouth as he says the nickname over and over. Another thing that causes heat to rise to Felix’s already reddened cheeks. 

“T-thank you, Chan hyung.” Felix stutters as he meets the eyes of the older male again. 

“No problem, bro. Now shall we go to class?” Chan asks as they all begin to stand from the table.

The other smile as they begin to go to their classes, Felix following behind Chan and a few others, with goodbyes until lunch period. Felix only sighs as he already expects the outcome of his chances with Chan. 

_ Friend-zoned.  _

000

The day went along fast for Felix, which should be a good thing, but the pounding in his heart and the constant blood rushing to his head made it more of a bad thing. Jisung and the others wished him good luck as we watched them all file out of the school. 

He then begins to put away his books along with more things he does not before shutting the door to be met face-to-face with Bang Chan himself. Felix already expected this as he smiled at the older male. 

“Are you sure that you got everything?”

“N-no...not yet.” the younger responds. 

He reaches into the pocket of his slacks and pulls out a finger heart. Bang Chan smiles and returns the gesture, causing Felix’s sunshiny smile to fall. Chan gave him a questionable look which caused Felix to get even more embarrassed than he already was. 

“I don’t think you’re getting what I mean by this.”    
  


“What do you mean, yongbok?”

“I mean that I like you. As in I like- _ like _ you. As in... _ I love you _ .” Felix sputters out as he shyly looks up to the older male. 

Suddenly, he watched as Chan’s normal brown orbs turned into a dark blood dred. It was soon enough that Felix was pinned to his locker with inhuman strength and swift speed. He suddenly felt pain in his wrists as he saw Chan’s black fingernails sink into his skin. His arms are now pinned to either side of him, signing no escape is available for the younger male. 

“C-chan? What a-are you doi-”

“ _ Stop.  _ Please  _ stop _ talking…” The older begged as he felt the grip on his writs begin to decrease. “I...I don’t want to be  _ tempted _ .”

He also noticed another feature that made Felix almost jump out of his own skin. Whenever Chan had opened his mouth to speak, white fags made their appearance as they now threaten to poke out inbetween the older’s slightly parted lips. 

“Chan...are you a vampire?” the younger asked in a hushed tone. 

He felt the grip loosen as the vampire’s quick hands rip away the black tie as well as the white button-up. Every button was ripped away until Chan could completely pull it off of the younger boy. Both articles of clothing now lay on the floor beside the two as Chan braces his fangs towards the younger. 

Felix doesn't even inch away. He allows the other man to take his arms and wrists again and bang them against the lockers. Soon enough, Chan’s braced fangs are now almost at the nape of the captive’s neck. If Chan really was a vampire, then the signs now show themselves to Felix in an instant. 

The pale white skin, the dark clothes, the blood-red eyes, and the fangs. The way that he looks like he is going to fade away under the sun’s heat. How his strength and speed managed to get him in his current position in a matter of seconds as well. Then the  _ hunger _ in those deep eyes. Suddenly, Felix looked at the restraining vampire. 

Christopher Bang Chan, the vampire love of his life, is  _ dying _ . 

“I don’t think you’ll kill me, but in case you do, know that I really meant it when I said I love you.” the younger whispers as he uses one of his loosely restrained hands to put the dying male towards his neck. 

The smell of Felix was so strong that he almost bit down into the younger male, but his senses kicked in, and he backed off of the male very slightly. He lets go of his arms, which now have very deep marks on them, as he just takes place inches away from Felix’s face. 

The younger goes into full panic mode at that moment as he sees how exhausted and whiter the man seemed to get. Without even a second thought, he bites his own lip before pulling the older man in to close the gap between them. 

Chan freezes at first, but the vampire in him soon takes over. He kisses back while biting down on the already bleeding lip to draw more blood, causing a small whine to come from Felix. All of it soon goes into Chan as that deepening hunger returns to his eyes. The small amount from just kissing the male isn’t enough, he decides. 

_ I need more.  _

He is now thankful that he removed the white shirt as he sees the full access he has to the younger boy through hunger-lusted eyes. He pins the boney arms of the younger back to the lockers before beginning to leave a trail of kisses before biting down into the flesh of Felix’s neck. 

A small his left Felix’s lips as Chan continued attempting to draw blood from the skin. Soon enough, he was successful as he began to inhale the warm blood. It gave a soothing feeling throughout Chan as he continued to take in more. It was like taking a bite into a warm chocolate chip cookie and savoring the flavor in your mouth. 

It wasn’t long until seconds turned into minutes as Felix began to feel lightheaded and weak from all of the blood being taken out of him. Yet the thing was, he didn’t care. Chan deserved to be alive and well, so he continued to let the life get sucked out of him. 

As Felix’s body started to go slightly limp, Chan pulled away and pulled himself up to where he looked at the drained boy. His eyelids were drooping as his body started to go numb. Chan’s eyes widened as he saw the boy slowly start to tip over, but thank god for his inhuman reflexes, he caught the smaller boy just in time. 

“Felix...are you okay?” he asks as he now has lifted up the boy. 

“Yeah...just tired.” Felix breathed as a small smile came from his lips. 

The older smiled at knowing that Feilx is now alright. He continues to carry the boy back to his dorm before laying him down on the bed. The vampire is quick to lick the remaining blood off of the wound before going to the medicine cabinet to grab a bandage for the bite. Felix seemed to drift between being asleep and being awake as Chan gave him necessities for blood loss. 

“Are you feeling better?” Chan asked as he put on one of his hoodies over Felix’s head. 

“Yeah...but did you get m-my clothes? People are going to think it’s weird if they see a random shirt and tie laying around…” Felix asks as that rose pink comes back to dust his cheeks. 

Chan leans down to give the younger boy a quick peck on the lips. 

“I’ll be right back, yongbok. Try to get some sleep, okay mate?” 

Felix nods before feeling himself slowly slip into sleep. He was tired, but happy that he managed to save the love of his life. And speaking of which, is that how vampires show their love?

000

The next morning just happens to be one of the days that they manage to have off. Felix is curled into the warmth of Bang Chan as the morning rays from the sun stream over their sleeping forms. 

The younger wakes up as he rubs his eyes with his new hoodie paws. A little bit of pain courses through his veins, but he seems to pay little mind to that. Instead, he just turns around and looks at the sleeping figure beside him. 

Physically, Chan looks so much better. His skin looks a lot healthier, and even managed to get to a more human color. As he now opens his eyes, they look brighter and more lively than before. And then he smiles. 

“Good morning, yongbok.”

“Good morning, Channie~” 

Chan chuckles at the younger before taking in him for a hug. Felix melts into it as he smiles more brightly than he has in a while. The two soon get up from the bed as Felix now notices that the only thing that he has on is just the oversized sweater that the older one had given him. 

“There are some sweats in the closet. Grab them if you want, Lix.” the older yawns as he opens the door that leads out of the older male’s bedroom. 

Now Felix knows that he also shares a dorm with Minho and Hyunjin, but the thing was they all had some-sort of get together yesterday sometime after Felix confessed. So as the older suggested, he grabbed some grey sweatpants and followed him out of the room. 

He soon found the older male to be heating up some take out before taking a seat at the table. The smaller boy soon sees that all of his belongings are on the couch where a few pillows and blankets have been scattered. Bang Chan soon places the heated-up meal in front of them before sitting down at his spot at the table. 

“Chan? Can I ask a question?” Felix stated meekly.

“Anything you want.”

“H-how do vampires profess their love? Or, uh, _ know  _ that they are in love?”

Chan chuckled as he looked over to the younger male. He used to think that Felix would hate him for being a vampire, but now he can see that it has only made him more interested. 

“Well, when a vampire is near someone that they love, their hands turn cold.” the older chuckles. 

Felix gasped in realization. Chan’s hands are  _ always _ cold whenever he’s around him. They always have felt like you were holding dry ice in your hands, but there was nothing more to it. Though, there were times that the vampire would have a small blush across his cheeks…

“So that whole time…”

“Y-yeah.” Chan sighs as he rubs the back of his neck. “I liked you a lot.”

Felix blushed as he reached over to take one of the Chan’s hands in his own. Just as he had expected, they were freezing. The two laughed as Felix seemed to be more relaxed on his statement that he had made. 

“So...are you my boyfriend now?” Felix asked as he still kept the freezing hand on his own. 

“Yes...I would love to be known as your boyfriend.”

000

Sooner or later, Felix realized that he had to return to his own dorm, for Jisung would have his head if he didn’t come home after a day or two. He opens the door to his dorm with his keys to be met with all of his friends huddled in the kitchen. 

As they all noticed the door being opened, Felix stood there with a smile on his face. They all soon gather around him, asking questions about how things went with the older of them all since he didn’t return home last night. 

“Well...we did kiss.” he starts off. 

“That’s good! What other vampire-ly things did he do?” Changbin asked. 

That was another thing that he managed to find out while with Chan. They all knew that he was a vampire that refused to take blood, and was basically going to die if he didn’t take Felix. He was angered for a moment, but that all washed off when he explained that Chan really does love him. 

“So how did it all start?” Kim Seungmin asks as they all want to hear how it all came to be. 

“Well, let’s just say it has to do with…

  
**_blood on your lips_ ** .”


End file.
